Akihisa Mugetsu
Akihisa Mugetsu (吉井無月, Mugetsu Akihisa) is a Mercenary Mage and is one of the Three Abnormals. He travels the world with this sister looking for jobs to support the two. Though his many travels he has earned many names the most known one being Demon Eater (悪魔大食漢,Akuma Taishokukan). Appearance Personality Aki doesn't tend to like being around other people, being a misanthropist. He isn't generally violent, though will not hesitate to harm another person. He is generally passive and shows lack of empathy though really this is only because he has no interest in people at all. He is rather sharp, intelligent and observant. He does not seem to show remorse or any guilt when insulting or harming another person either emotionally or physically. He is rather apathetic and passive to everyone around him, not feeling pleasure in anything and wanting to be far away from people as possible. Aki prefers to be around nature having grown up surrounded by plants and animals. History Much of Aki's origin and past is unknown, himself stating that it is unnessary fo others to know. Magic and Abilities Fire Magic: A form of Magic that revolves around the use of fire, allowing the caster to conjure, manipulate, and control the element for various purposes. The caster can change the properties of this magic such as its "form", allowing it to take shape as a gas or solid element. Lightning Magic:Lightning Magic is a branch of Elemental Magic that utilizes electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. Mages who possess the ability to utilize such Magic are able to generate these elements from their bodies, and manipulate them. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. Heavenly Body Magic:It is a powerful form of Magic that allows the caster to use the properties of many astronomical objects for battle, preferably in offense. The properties of Heavenly Body Magic rely primarily on astronomical objects like meteors or the generation and manipulation of the energy of stars from their own body. The caster can create powerful light blasts or beams of high destructive power, reminiscent of starlight, at their opponents. This light is not the only substance used, however. The caster is also capable of using the power of gravity against the opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a crushing meteor. While being able to use it with releative ease, he rarely does so. However, he mainly uses his magic in conjunction with this Gold Slayer abilities, thus giving way to destructive attacks. *'Fifteen Behenian Stars': Are a set of powerful lost and ancient spells that are useable by users of the Heavenly Body Magic. Aki stated that he learned this a few of the spells several years ago, and that it was diffcult for him to learn the two that he knows. **'Eight Star: Alkaid - The Seventh Leader': To activate this spell, Aki will stretch his arms outward in a horizontal pose. From here he will rotate his arms in a circular motion, upon completing the circle he will clap his hands together. This causes a large amount of energy to gather around his body in a blinding flash. The large amount of energy along with the light, is then absorbed into his body changing his form. In this form Aki gains horns on each side of his head and his hair grows down to his back, tuning blac. He wears armor and has the eight pointed star symbol on the back of each hand. ***'Big Dipper Transfer': ***'Will of the Seven Stars': ***'Mourning Maidens': Darkness God Slayer Magic: Akihisa is a user of the Darkness version of God Slayer magic. This magic allows him to incorporates the element of darkness into his body. This allows him to produce darkness from any part of his body. He is also able to consume darkness of any sort to replenish his strength. He is stated to be extemly skilled in using this magic, being able to quickly use it and have it disappear in the blink of an eye. He has earned the title Heavenly God Slayer (天津滅神魔導士 (あまつゴッドスレイアー) Amatsu Metsujin Madoshi (Imperial Goddo Sureiā)) to to his ability to combine his god slayer abilities with his Heavenly Body Magic, thus giving way to destructive attacks. This unique combo allows him to increase his strength when absorbing his element. Doing this Aki is able to become faster, more durable, etc. when he comes in contact with darkness or shadow. In addition to being able to combine his Heavenly Body Magic with his God Slayer abilities, he is also able to do the same with his Lightning Magic and Fire Magic. *'Darkness God's - Dark Star': is Aki's most notable technique created by which that requires absolute control to use. He spent years developing this his which shapes and manipulates his magic to the "highest possible point". By condensing his darkness magic infront of his palm to the point it undergoes entanglement. He creates a massive black sphere that once release, will seeks out any magic in the area and break it down. Due to it being extremely condensed it eradicates any physical matter it touches. Once it absorbs enough magic, it breaks down and starts to attack indiscriminately, shooting tree-like branches at all people who are using magic at the time. **'Darkness God's - Shooting Sta'r: Aki creates a smaller condensed darkstar. Due to its small size, it gains enormous speed but loses a great deal of power, but powerful enough to pierce an object. He is able to manipulate the path of the ball at will. **'Darkness God's - Spiral Blades:' By compressing the dark star into a flat shape in front of his hands. Aki creates a vortex like spiral that he can use to defend against an attack. The two discs can absorb nearly any magic based attacks that are directed toward him, they can also be used for close range offensive attacks and be used defensively too. However like the dark star after reaching it's limit it will create three spike like objects which attacks all magic indiscriminately. **'Darkness God's - Rotation': Aki creates condensed spheres, each linked together with a line, allowing for greater control which forms a semi-sphere around him and absorbs all magical attacks. He is able to use it in two different ways, the sphere can be rotated to repeal attack, or be use to ram the opponent. **'Darkness God's - Binary Star': To use this spell, Aki will began to gather energy into the palm of his hand. From here he will compress it into a small orb and continue to gather energy, he will contiune this procees until it becomes self sustaining. He will create a seconed object which he stated is eaiser to from. Upon the time the seconed one is self sustaining, he will release the small stars which will began to orbit around him. At anypoint he can release a small amount of energy. This casues the two spheres to rotate around one another in a rapid motion, as they do, they began to release a chilling mist that will began to freeze the surroundings. The more magic that he releases the quicker the two stars spins, thus releasing the mist quicker. *'Darkness God's - Promanice Wave': With a single swing of his hand, Aki is capable of releasing a wave of darkness. *'Darkness God's - Healing Darkness': Using darkness, Aki is able to recover from severe to minor injuries. He is able to use this on himself or others, though he states it takes longer on others. *'Darkness God's - Burning Shadows': A simple technique, in which Aki infuses his fire magic with shadows giving it its black color when used. When used the flames act just normal flame and will burn thing as well as spread. The danger about these flames is that Aki is able to manipulate them to inceases his god slayer abilities. *'Darkness God's - Cloak': Using his magic his able to create a cloak of pure darkness. While he mostly does this for show. It does allow him to use one of his most used abilities. **'Darkness God's - Shadow Splicer': After covering himself in the shroud he is able to meld with shadows making it nearly impossible to receive damage from physical attacks. From a single hair to the skin and muscles, everything can be intangable and tangable at will. It can be used to evade an enemy's attack during a short range battle, to infiltrate a structure, or to launch a surprise attack in a darkness state, this technique boasts a high strategic value. Using this, he can also re-shape their body parts for suitable situations. *'Darkness God's - Dark Star Beast': Using his skill in ultilizing his god slayer abilities. Aki is able to create up to two beast of darkness that he is able to control. They are stated to be easy to destroy, but hard to keep away as longs as their is darkness around. **'Darkness God's - Beast Form': Aki envelopes himself in a dark exoskeleton in the shape of an animal, often a form of slight mythic creature. He is able to be blackening in the exoskeleton and take advantage of the combination of his magic and the animal's natural abilities. :Heavenly Shadow God Form: In an attempt to master his god slayer abilities, Aki pushed his magic to greater levels creating a unique form in which he merges with the magic. This form, as stated by Tsukihime Hyūga is not only a merge of his God Slayer magic but his Heavenly Body Magic as well. In this form he becomes pitch black his hair grows longer and spikier, his facial features are hidden but his eyes remain visible and he also has multiple black rings floating around his head like a halo with multiple Dark Stars floating around him. He stated that this is the diffuclt to maintain for an extended amount of time as it drain a lot magical power, thus being able to keep it active for about half an hour at a time. However, he states this is more then enough. :* Planetary System: Aki creates several mini-dark stars in his hand. Upon coming in contact with the opponent he thrust his hand at the opponent's center causes the dark stars to enter the opponent's body. Moments after entering the stars begins to absorb magic from the opponent. The longer they remain in the opponent's body the quicker they absorb their magic. :* Star Shower: He creates flat rings in front of him. It soon shoots multiple Shooting Stars at the oppoenent with destructive potential. :* Black Sun: Trivia Category:Godslayer Category:Male Category:Mage